Jethro Smith
Jethro Smith was a student-age boy who possessed the raw ability to travel through dimensions. He became embroiled in a plot when a genius of his age named William Mallory contacted Jethro with hostile intent, forcing Jethro to reveal that he had something to do with Mallory's mother's murder, when, in fact, Jethro had simply been present on that day. Jethro survived an attack by Mallory (though two of his closest friends were killed), and he was trained to use his dimension-jumping ability. He embarked on many adventures but finally settled down after accidentally time-traveling back to 2010. Biography After he and Johann met Geoffrey Jackson in school, Jethro and Johann had a phone conversation about him, during which Jethro said he believed Geoffrey's coding skills could come in handy someday.Hacker October 3, 2016 When Jethro was walking down the street, he passed Amy Mallory right before she was killed by a heat-seeking missile.Somnium Discovering Interdimensional Power After a walk outside, Jethro returned home and called his best friend Johann Lang to see if he could hang out. However, Johann had an appointment at a hickey doctor, and as Jethro was waiting, he received a mysterious e-mail from the address noreply@mallory.gov. He investigated the e-mail, but then decided that he needed another pair of eyes to help him decode the message's meaning. He called Johann back and told him to come over as soon as possible.noreply@mallory.gov Later, when Johann arrived at Jethro's house, Jethro showed him the e-mail, but Johann didn't seem to know anything that could help. He told Jethro they should go find Geoffrey, because they believed his coding skills could help them. Desperate, Jethro and Johann went to find him. The two brought Geoffrey into Jethro's room to try and decode the e-mail. Jethro and Johann got into several arguments (which were resolved by Geoffrey) before their friend could trace the e-mail to an abandoned warehouse. However, before he could do more, Geoffrey had to go home, leaving Jethro and Johann to do more digging on their own.Hacker However, it became clear that neither one of them was actually taking the search seriously anymore, and so they decided to give up. Jethro took a quick trip to the bathroom, but he soon found himself appearing in unfamiliar locations, including a movie theater and a library. He deduced that this was happening by his own hand, and whenever he walked through doors, he would reappear in a different place. When he teleported to a place outside his house, he concentrated on Johann and the e-mail (both of which were present in his room), and he succeeded in opening a door back into his room. According to Johann, he had been gone no more than two minutes. Since Johann didn't seem to believe him, Jethro called Geoffrey over so he could explain everything.Discovery The next night, Jethro was invited over Geoffrey's house for dinner and met his father, Tyrelius Jackson, and his mother, Mary Jackson. During dinner, Jethro's phone began to go off incessantly, so he went into Geoffrey's bedroom to receive the call. The call turned out to be from William Mallory, who attempted to force Jethro to confess that he knew something about the death of Mallory's mother. Jethro protested that he didn't know anything, hung up, and returned to the dinner table, shaken.The Butterfly Effect The Dreamscape Some time later, Jethro was kidnapped by Mallory and taken to his lair, where he was hooked up to the Dreamscape machine. Dream #1 Jethro found himself in a graveyard, where William Mallory was also present. Mallory faded in and out of reality, and when he appeared right above Jethro the world around him suddenly disintegrated. Dream #2 After waking up in his own bed, Jethro contemplated whether he remembered anything about his dream. Suddenly, gunshots rang out outside his window and he looked to see a cloaked figure running with a gun. Jethro chased after him, and after catching him, he unmasked him to find Geoffrey, who pointed the gun to his own chest. Jethro tried to stop him, but immediately after Geoffrey fired the gun Jethro woke up again. Dream #3 Jethro woke up on the toilet, and soon after opened the door to the bathroom and found William Mallory standing there. Jethro tried to understand the levity of the situation as best he could, but Mallory didn't surrender any information except to grill Jethro on his knowledge of Amy Mallory's death. Dream #4 After waking up in his own bed, Jethro inspected his room to make sure it was all real. Outside of his room, sitting at the kitchen table, were Ezra Thorne and Tyrelius Jackson. Jethro sat down and exchanged words with Thorne and Jackson, discovering that he was indeed inside some sort of dream. Shortly after that revelation, Thorne and Jackson vanished, leaving Jethro with a mysterious note (upon which was printed a poem) and a dagger. After inspecting these items, a figure identical to Jethro appeared to him, teasing him about his future. Another visit from Mallory followed. Mallory taunted Jethro and then slapped him back to unconsciousness.The Dreamscape Meeting Bill Carrington After being knocked unconscious, Jethro was returned to his bed by Ezra Thorne's portal. He woke up, and was immediately confronted by Johann, who told him to go to Geoffrey's house right away. Upon arrival, Johann elected to wait outside, but Jethro went inside and found Geoffrey with two punctured lungs, having been shot at in the street. His friend whispered something into Jethro's ear, before dying. Shaken, Jethro emerged from the house and walked away from Johann after his best friend began to act insensitive. Up the walkway to his house, Jethro began to remember the poem he read while stuck in the Dreamscape, which stated that "blood of the dead stains the street, as red as the hair of the victim." He began to connect that line to Geoffrey. Inside his house, Jethro was confronted with a black-clad figure who, upon unmasking, was identical to Mallory. Jethro questioned him harshly, and the figure told him that his name was Bill Carrington, and he could explain everything.Blood of the Dead Jethro and Bill sat down, and Bill explained to Jethro that they live in a multiverse, and the strange phenomenon that he's been experiencing is him traveling through dimensions, because he contains the raw ability to travel through dimensions unaided. Bill explained to Jethro that he was brought to Earth-1 (as Jethro's home universe is known) to kill William Mallory, and he needs Jethro's help. In order to find Mallory, Bill plugged his jump watch into Jethro's computer, which allowed them to find William's sister Olivia Mallory, who was sighted at the local community center recently. Jethro called Johann for assistance, and he and Bill left the house''Plans'' (ignorant to the fact that they were being manipulated by William Mallory)Last Defense and met Johann outside the community center. Inside, they confronted Olivia, and Bill pretended to be William for the sake of convincing Olivia to help them. Olivia told an anecdote of one of her mother's stories, and that ignited a spark in Jethro's mind and suddenly he figured out Mallory's plan, which was to lure him out of the house so Mallory could surprise strike him when he got home. Mallory's Capture When Jethro, Bill and Johann returned to Jethro's house, they were confronted by one of Ezra Thorne's clones, with Mallory having already gone inside. Bill used his training to kill the clones present, and then Jethro came up with a plan of attack. He and Bill went inside and distracted Mallory so Johann could come up behind him and knock him out. Jethro and Johann dragged Mallory and tied him up in the bathroom. Jethro allowed Bill to go inside and interrogate Mallory, but Bill himself was soon overtaken by Mallory and emerged holding a knife. Jethro and Johann tried to reason with him, but Mallory instead stabbed and killed Johann. In a fury, Jethro attacked him and revealed that he did, in fact, push Mallory's mother into the way of a missile, and that angered Mallory enough to begin to strangle Jethro. However, Bill Carrington appeared and smashed Mallory's head to a bloody pulp before collapsing. Angel of Death After he regained consciousness, Bill and Jethro discussed what would happen next, and Jethro asked Bill if he would stay on Earth-1 and mentor him in his dimension-jumping abilities. Bill agreed. Adventures Months later, Jethro was still being trained before going off on his own.An Extraordinary Power Jethro interacted with the Parliament after or during his training, meeting Richard Swift at one such meeting or event.Gaining Speed Corin and Jack At some point, Jethro met Corin, one of his doppelgangers. Corin was caught in a dimensional breach while he and Jethro were fleeing from Ezra Thorne's clones, and Jethro landed with Corin's corpse on Earth-15. After Jack Smith, Jethro's doppelganger from Earth-15, discovered Corin's body, he was knocked unconscious by gas planted by Dr. Jackson. Jethro took Jack to safety and briefed him on the situation. Jack agreed to join Jethro as his traveling companion, because Earth-15 would no longer be safe for him.The Sign Fight with the Grim Reaper Jethro traveled with Jack for an amount of time, until one day they were approached by the speedster Richard Swift, their doppelganger from Earth-32. Richard told them he was being pursued by the Grim Reaper, shortly before the Reaper arrived. Jethro and Jack both elected to stay and help, but Richard used his speed abilities to attach a jump watch to the two of them and send them back to Earth-1. Frustrated, Jethro re-calibrated the watch to send him and Jack back to Earth-32, and they found Richard, bruised and beaten after his fight with the Reaper, on the brink of death. Jethro rushed to his side, and right before he died, Richard did a power transfer to Jethro. After Richard passed, Jethro confronted the Reaper, who brought Jethro's attention to the prophecy that he first heard in the Dreamscape, and the fact that it was beginning to come true. This unnerved Jethro, and it caught him off guard just enough for the Reaper to escape. After burying Richard, Jethro and Jack discussed the situation, and Jethro acknowledged that he wasn't keeping Jack as any sort of prisoner; Jack was merely his companion, and he could leave any time he wanted if things got too intense. Jack said that he didn't want to leave, and Jethro promised to protect him as best he could. While determining their next move, the two realized that it would be useful to be able to remove one's dimensional trace from the universes they visit -- and Jethro said he might have just the person in mind. Meeting Brooke That person turned out to be a scientist, and when Jethro visited, he met the scientist's assistant, Brooke. Sparks immediately flew between the two, and when it turned out that the scientist was working with Dr. Jackson, Jethro took Brooke and escaped. Before they could get out of there, Jethro was stabbed, but he managed to create a portal through a door, and he and Brooke escaped back to Earth-1.Jethro's Widow Summer Romance Jethro and Brooke began dating, and while their relationship flourished, Jethro began experimenting with time travel.All in the Balance One day, he left Brooke at home, though he intended to return. Time Traveling On his adventures, Jethro saw his deceased friends Johann and Geoffrey in 2010, visited his parents as kids in the 1980s, and went to the premiere of Star Wars, among other places. On his way back, he went to 2010 one more time, but his jump watch shorted out and couldn't travel in time anymore. Living in the Past He decided to leave his life as Jethro Smith behind and he settled down, avoiding his past self and getting a job at a movie theater. He worked with William Mallory until 2016, and interacted with a past version of himself when he first figured out how to use his dimension-jumping abilities. He met Bill after Johann and Geoffrey's double funeral, and gave him some advice. Jethro had aged seven years before Vincent Kane tracked him down.Missing Person Jethro explained his situation to Vincent, and tried to dissuade Vincent from killing Bill, but Vincent seemed hard-set on revenge if Bill had done anything to Vincent's brother Ryker. Later, Jethro was working when Vincent changed the timeline by killing Dr. Jackson, and because of the timeline changed, he faded out of existence. In the new timeline, Jethro was killed by William Mallory before his dimension-jumping powers were fully realized, which meant he never became the hero that he became in the original timeline.Requiem for a Lost Dream Personality to be added Appearances References Category:The Jethroverse Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2019